Importance of Family
by mnov29
Summary: Just another one shot about Edward and Bella pre BD. So if you haven't read it yet don't worry no spoilers. Complete and total fluff because I love it! Please read and review! T for safety.


**DON'T OWN ANYTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! OH AND PLEASE PEOPLE WOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T!**

It was a typical day for me. I was at the Cullen's, spending the day with my very soon to be husband. We were lying on the couch, the TV was on but we weren't really watching it.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me his favorite question.

"You." I stated simply.

"What about me?"

"Well actually more about us and your… _our _family." I corrected myself before he got the chance to. By now I did think of them as my family too. It's just thinking and saying two different things. I was still used to it just being his family, when my place wasn't… I can't think of the right word. Secure works I guess. I tended to laugh when I thought about this but it wasn't just Edward who corrected me. It was the entire family. I had even caught on to when Esme was upset, as rare as it was, they would call her mom and that would usually work to make her happy; not that I would've had a reason to use it. It was mostly the guys who did that when they broke something or caused any other damage.

"Do tell." He said as he brought me back out of my thoughts.

"I was thinking about all of the little things that led to this." I gestured with my hands as best I could. Seeing as they were entangled with Edward's arms.

"I think about that too." He said.

"Would you change anything?" I asked, truly curious.

"I would not have left you." he said.

"No for as much pain as it caused think of what it led to. If you hadn't left, I would have never learned that I need you in order to live and be happy. Like I thought otherwise before but, that proved it." I said.

"And the pain? You would endure that again just to prove something you already suspected?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Absolutely. I hated the pain but it brought us closer don't you think?" I asked back.

"Yes I do and I suppose I can see your point. Is there anything _you_ would change?" he asked.

"Not one thing." I said.

"You wouldn't have stayed in Pheonix, lived a normal life, have a normal family? One without danger and mythical creatures?" he asked.

"No because that was one thing I learned when you left."

"What's that?"

"That I would have no life without you nor would I want one. I just didn't realize what I was missing at the time." I leaned over and kissed him right after I finished saying that.

"Good. I'm glad that you're happy." he kissed me this time.

"And how could I not be happy with you?" I said as I snuggled into him.

"I do not know." He said laughing.

After he said that, a flash went off. I looked up to see Alice with a camera and the rest of the family behind her.

"Alice." Edward said frustrated.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I have to get pictures, it goes along with part of the wedding. Had you been listening and not staring at Edward the _entire_ time you would have known this." she said smiling to let me know that she wasn't really mad.

"Then what are the rest of the family doing? Just coming to watch TV?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No I just told Esme and Rosalie that a cute moment was going to happen and the rest heard and wanted to see what I saw. And Emmett just wanted to see if there was anything he could mock. Oh that reminds me pay up Emmett." She then turned to face Emmett.

"Fine." He said and handed her some money.

"Do I want to know?" I turned and asked Edward.

"Emmett bet that Alice was lying to him and there was going to be something he could mock. And he lost." He laughed as he finished this off.

"Some still haven't learned not to bet against me." She sighed, a smile on her face.

"So are you sure this is the family you want?" Edward asked me smiling.

"Well, I guess since they come with you." I said leaning over to kiss him once more.

"Oh you know you love us." Alice said sticking her tongue out.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PLEASE!**


End file.
